Que tan lejos nos llevan los sueños
by SheilaSanchez
Summary: Cuando Sam tiene una visión en la que ve a Dean morir intentando salvar a una chica,los dos hermanos empiezan una cacería que los lleva más allá de las fronteras físicas y otro tipo de fronteras que ellos nunca imaginaron traspasar...


**QUE TAN LEJOS NOS LLEVAN LOS SUEÑOS**

**Por: Sheila Sánchez G.**

HOTEL EN ALICE, TEXAS

La habitación está completamente oscura en medio de la madrugada, es una habitación sencilla con dos camas separadas por 2 mesas de noche, cada una está ocupada. Una por Dean Winchester, que duerme profundamente y la otra por Sam, su hermano, que a simple vista está durmiendo tranquilamente… pero la realidad es otra…

Se veía claramente un edificio, al parecer antiguo en lo que parecía ser el centro de una ciudad. Estaba oscuro y eran pocos los autos que circulaban. Sólo había un problema. Esta ciudad era muy diferente a cualquier dentro del país. Pasan varios autos y las placas dicen ¿Veracruz?, ¿dónde demonios es eso? Y justo en la parte de arriba de la placa resaltaban en letras rojas brillantes MEXICO. Todo se vuelve de repente confuso y empiezan a escucharse voces dentro del edificio que parece ser una escuela. Dentro de una biblioteca antigua está Dean arrodillado junto a una chica que parece estar ¿muerta? ¿O sólo desmayada? Aparentemente trata de reanimarla, cuando de la nada Dean es golpeado por una de las sillas, que provoca que caiga al frío piso de mármol. Se pone de pie y la expresión de su rostro tan desafiante y arrogante, de repente cambia a una expresión que jamás creía que vería en él, de temor, pánico y sorpresa. Dean, pálido, cae de bruces al suelo, sin señal alguna de vida…

Sam despertó sobresaltado y agitado.

-Dean-, dijo volviéndose a la cama de al lado – Dean. Despierta.

Dean simplemente no respondía ni daba señal alguna de quererse despertar.

- Está bien, si no me dejas otra alternativa… - se resignó Sam levantándose de su cama y caminando hacia la cama de su hermano.  
- Dean! Despierta! – gritó como nunca Sam, a lo que Dean se sobresaltó y por fin despertó.

- Demonios Sammy! Te he dicho miles de veces que si me quieres despertar solo habla si? No grites… habla. Cuenta hasta diez, contrólate. O tráeme a alguna chica– empezó Dean en tono de burla.

- Muy gracioso, pero te necesito despierto. Vamos. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-¿Por qué? ¿A dónde vamos?

- Lo más al norte que podamos.- Dijo rápidamente Sam metiendo su laptop en una maleta.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?

- No preguntes…

- ¡Carajo, Sam! ¿Que pasa? ¿Por qué la necesidad de irse tan rápido? No me puedes sacar de aquí sin saber la razón

- Yo… yo… tuve otra visión.- dijo Sam deteniéndose repentinamente.

- ¿Y por qué demonios no dices eso desde el principio?,- respondió Dean recogiendo rápidamente todas las armas que tenía sobre el tocador. – Vamos, me explicas todo en el auto.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde se supone que pasó esto? ¿Qué tan al norte tenemos que ir?

- Lo más posible…-, respondió Sam con un tono bastante misterioso.

- No me estás diciendo la verdad, Sam-, dijo Dean un tanto frustrado.- Vamos, te conozco… Y además, nunca fuiste un gran mentiroso…Sé que me estás ocultando algo. Vamos, solo dime. Odio estas verdades a medias…

-Está bien, donde se supone que va a pasar esto es en… en México.

- ¿Y qué diablos estamos haciendo manejando hacia el norte?

- No podemos ir hacia México…

- ¿Por qué no?

- No podemos ir...

-¿Por qué? ¿Hay alguna razón especial o…?

- ¡No podemos ir a México!-, terminó Sam empezando a gritar.

- ¡¿Por qué no?! ¿Acaso no dije que quería la verdad, Sam?-. Gritó Dean.

- ¡Porque vas a morir! Esa es mi razón, vi que morías en aquel lugar intentando salvar a aquella chica… Y aún así… no lo lograbas… ¿Por qué tienes que arriesgar tu vida sabiendo que no vas a lograr el propósito por el que la arriesgaste? ¿Eh? Ya perdimos a papá… Tú una vez lo dijiste, "muerto no sirves para nada". ¡Tenemos que seguir aquí para poder encontrar al maldito demonio de una vez por todas! Y créeme que muerto no lo harás…

- Entonces… tal vez estamos buscando en el lugar equivocado… ¿No se supone que todas tus visiones tienen algo que ver con él? O por lo menos con otras personas con habilidades como las tuyas… Tenemos que ir allá, Sammy… DEBEMOS IR… Además parte de nuestro trabajo es salvar personas ¿no? Tenemos que salvar a aquella chica, no es seguro que vaya a morir. Y tú lo sabes… recuerdas… aquella vez con… ¿Max Miller? Me viste morir también, y sigo aquí ¿no?

- Si, pero…-, empezó Sam sin tener la menor idea de que decir.- Está bien…

- ¿Qué?

- Que está bien… iremos a México, pero… tenemos un "pequeño" problema…

- ¿Cuál?

- Pensemos un poco… -, dijo Sam en tono sarcástico,- ¡los pasaportes! ¡Por Dios, Dean! ¡No es una cacería normal! Vamos a otro país, no vamos a ir solo a otro estado. Te lo pongo más fácil… Te-qui-la

- Muy bien, eso lo dice todo. Aunque ya sabes que eso no es problema para nosotros…

- Esto es diferente, nunca habíamos planeado salir del país… Y en todo caso, no tenemos a quien robarle una pasaporte…

- Déjamelo todo a mí…


End file.
